Its a Spongy Life
by Boolia
Summary: The Flying Ducthmen takes SpongeBob to a world where SpongeBob never existed. My first Fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day of My Life

It's a Spongy Life 

I was doing my job at the Krusty Krab when it happened. Something terrible happened that I wished had never happened.

I was singing! I was singing about my favorite burger in the whole wide ocean; the Krabby Patty.

"We love you Krabby Patty, you know it's true. When you're not with us, we're blue! Krabby Patty we love you!"

I guess I was singing too loud that I didn't hear Squidward.

"SpongeBob." I kept singing.

"SpongeBob." I couldn't help it; I just kept singing and singing.

"SPONGEBOB!!!" Squidward finally yelled.

Huh?" I asked opening my eyes. Then, Mr. Krabs opened his office door.

"What in the name of Neptune is going on? Then he gasped.

"SpongeBob, look out!"

"Look out for what Mr. Krabs?"

"Look out for," But, it was too late, I tripped on a loose pin, splashing sodas and Krabby Patties all over the costumer's clothes.

"That loose nail." Mr. Krabs finished.

"Oops. Sorry." I said grinning.

"Aww, not my favorite dress." Said the woman. "I promised my sister that I was going to wear this at her wedding today. Now, it's ruined."

"Look ma'am, I'm awfully sorry about your dress." I sad feeling guilty.

"Never mind about that." She sounded mad. "Where's the manager. I want to speak to him immediately."

"I'm right here." Mr. Krabs said coming next to us." Eugene Krabs at your service, how can I help you?

"I just want you to know that your waiter is one of the worst I've ever seen. He sings while he works. And he doesn't watch what he is doing. If I had him working for me, I would've had him fired a long time ago." My head sagged when I heard those nasty words came out of the lady's mouth.

"Now hold on." Mr. Krabs said touching me. "I'm sure the lad didn't mean it. Did you SpongeBob.

"No Sir." I shook my spongy head.

"See, it was a complete accident." explained Mr. Krabs.

"I don't care! He should've been more careful! The lady retorted.

"Helga, let's just go eat at the Chum Bucket." Her husband replied.

"Great idea, who wants to eat at a place with a clammy waiter like that clumsy sponge," The lady agreed. They both marched out of the Krasty Krab, and went to the Chum Bucket.

"That lady wasn't very nice." Mr. Krabs said. Then he turned around, he didn't look too happy.

"SpongeBob! What do you think you were doing?"

"Well... I…" I spurted.

"Well!?"

"I'm just going to take a nap before this turns ugly." Squidward yawned, who had been watching the whole time and then fell asleep.

"On with it boy!" Mr. Krabs sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, I guess I got psytracted." I finally told him.

"Well be more careful next time. You won't make money by just singing."

"Eye eye Sir." I said feeling my cheerful voice once again. I went quickly to my kitchen, while Mr. Krabs woke up Squidward.

The rest of the time was just awful! I kept messing up, like I didn't wipe the floor after it got wet, and some people slipped and fell. One guy had to go to the hospital, because he fell on the floor really hard. I felt really bad about that. That's not all, I accidentally broke my special, I slammed the door in Squidward and Mr. Krab's face (None of them turned handsome thank goodness,) and worse of all, I exploded the Krusty Krab! I have no clue how a time bomb got into my kitchen, but it did. Mr. Krabs blamed me because of my messing up every minute of the day.

"Time to go home." Mr. Krabs said. "We got to go home early so we can hopefully rebuild her in the morning. Bye Squidward, I'll see you in the mourning"

"Great, I can hardy wait." Squidward sighed walking away.

"What about me Mr. Krabs?" I asked cheering him up. "You forgot me. Come on, say it! Goodbye…"

"No SpongeBob. I didn't forget."

"Then why didn't you say it? Come on, its only four syibles."

"SpongeBob, I didn't say it because…" I could hardy hold in my excitement. He turned around.

Then he said those awful words, straight into my face.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

"What?" I said ceasing my bouncing.

"You're fired." Mr. krabs repeated.

"Fired? Why?'

"Oh I don't know… Proberly because YOU RUINED EVRYTHING Now go home!

"But Mr. Krabs…"

"Go home and never come back!"

"Yes sir." I said not smileing all the way home.

On my way home, I met my best friend Patrick going jellyfishing in Jellyfish fields.

"Hey SpongeBob! Want to go Jellyfishing?" Patrick asked. "I brought your net."

"Not now Patrick, I'm in a bad mood." I told him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well," I scratched my chin.

"Please?" he asked with wet eyes.

"Ok!" I figured going Jellyfishing with Patrick will make me forget all about my troubles at the Krusty Krab.

"Great!" Patrick said. I picked up my Jellyfish net, and we played.

While we Jellyfished, I told Patrick of my day was at the Krusty Krab.

"Gosh SpongeBob, that must have been terrible" I nodded my head in response.

"Hey! I caught one!" Patrick shouted.

"Let me see!" I replayed, completely forgetting about my misery. I looked into Patrick's net.

"Wow Pat, it looks pretty healthy" I told him.

" Yap!" He said, proud of his work. "Boy, all of this Jelly fishing business is making me hungry." Patrick said suddenly.

"Don't worry Pat; we have plenty of food right here." I reassured him.

"Where?" he asked looking around.

Right here" I pointed to the Jellyfish.

"Oh no, SpongeBob! You already tried eating me once before, and Sandy too, but not again. You're out of your mind."

"No Patrick" I laughed. "This Jellyfish.

"We can eat the Jellyfish?"

"We can eat its jelly."

"How?"

"I'll show you." I grubbed my bucket (I always kept it handy with me going Jellyfish, in case we got hungry). I always kept it hidden so nobody will steal it) and I squirted the Jellyfish Jelly into the two buns.

"Make one for me!" Patrick clapped when I was done eating.

"One Jelly Patty coming up!" I did the same thing to Patrick's patty. I guess I stumbled with my hands because instead of the bun, I squirted in Patrick's eyes!

"AHHH! I'm blind!" Patrick Screamed. He started walking backward.

"Patrick, look out for that…" But it was too late.

"Piece of coral." I finished. Patrick got up and walked backward again. I did a sigh of relief, and then 3 seconds later I gasped again.

"Patrick, look out for that…" He fell against a carol tree.

"Carol tree." After a bunch of coconut fell on his head, Patrick fainted.

"PATRICK!!!!" I shouted.

After a few deep breathings, the next thing I knew Patrick was being lifted into an ambulance.

"Wait. Before you take me away, there's something I need to say to SpongeBob first." The medics stopped while Patrick was looking at me.

"Patrick I'm so sorry." I said softly.

"SpongeBob, I'm afraid you're not my friend anymore."

"What?" I was shocked.

"It seems you're too dangerous to be my friend."

"Yeah but Patrick I can…"

"I'm sorry, ex best friend."

I watched sadly as the ambience drove away with Patrick on board. After it was out of sight, I sadly walked home.

"Man, today is really shaping out to be the worst day ever." I told myself on the way home. "First, the inncidents at the Krusty Krab, and two people are in the hospital: one is a guy I don't even know, and now my best friend Patrick, who doesn't want me around anymore. Yep, worst day of my life. Oh well, at least I still have Gary." I opened my pineapple door when I got home.

" Gary, I'm home!" I shouted. Gary greeted me with a slimy hug right away!

"Meow!" he meowed happily. I hugged him back; I didn't care about his slime, I was proud to be home. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said cheerfully. I opened the door. It was the police!

"Are you SpongeBob Squarepants?" An officer asked me.

"Yes." I said wondering why they were here.

"And is that your snail?" he said pointing to Gary.

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go." He told his crew.

"You're going to be safe at the pound little guy" Another officer said, picking up Gary.

"Wait! Why are you taking Gary to the pound?' I asked them.

"You can't be trusted anymore." Answered the officer.

"What do you mean?"

"After what you did today, you can't be trusted."

"You know everything I did today?"

"Your friends told me or should I say your ex-best friends."

" Gary no!" I ran towards Gary, but the policemen held me back.

When Gary was in the van, the policemen let go of me and quickly went into the van, and drove away.

" GARY!!!" I rushed out to the street.

"Meow!" Gary meowed from inside of the truck.

"Oh dear Neptune, this is the worst day of my life!!!" I shouted to the sky. "I feel horrible, awful; in fact I…I…I wish that I was never born!!" There was a cool breeze in the nighttime air.

"I said I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!!" I repeated loudly. There was a puff of green smoke coming from nowhere, then poofed in the flying Dutchmen.

"Who wished that they were never born? Who?" the Flying Dutchmen commanded.

"I did." I piped up softly.

The Flying Dutchmen looked at me, and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on then." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a parallel world." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because you wished you were never born."

"So?

"So, I must show you what it will be like if you never existed. Now come on and quit stalling. We got a lot to see."

"Can't we wait till mourning? I'm tired and I must go…"

"COME ON!!!" he dragged me into a strange portal, and then off we went.

Chapter 2: Pearl and Sandy 


	2. Chapter 2: Peal and Sandy

Chapter 2: Pearl and Sandy

"Where are we?" I asked as the portal dropped me on the ground.

"We are at the entrance to Bikinni Bottom High." Answered the Flying Dutchmen. I stood up and looked around.

"Why are we at a high school? I asked.

"Doesn't one of your friend's daughter go here?" I knew what friend he meant.

"Why did we go to Pearl's school? I didn't do anything terrible to her."

"Come, I'll show you." The flying Dutchmen flouted to the entrance.

"Wait! You'll scare everybody inside." I shouted following him inside.

"Whoa!" I said inside. "Must be prom night. The gym's crowed."

"Do you recognize her?" The flying Dutchmen said pointing to Pearl. She was alone and she was crying.

"What's the matter with Pearl?" I asked the Flying Dutchmen.

"She's sad because she had to take her dad to the prom."

"What's the matter with that?" I had no clue what was going on.

"Her dad, Mr. Krabs embarrasses her in front of her friends."

"How is that my fault then?"

"If it wasn't for you, Pearl wouldn't have taken anyone special to the prom." Then we heard Mr. Krabs and Peal talking to each other.

"Why are you crying Pearl?" Mr. Krabs asked his daughter. "Aren't you having fun?" Peal shook her head.

"No" she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're embarrassing me dad. You've always have."

"I can be a fun dad. Do you want some punch?"

"No thanks." She sighed.

"Nonsense, I'll go get you a little punch. Pearl stood up quickly.

"No dad! Please don't!" she bagged while her dad went to get some punch. But it was too late.

"Hello sir, can I give my daughter some punch?" Mr. Krabs asked a male fish behind the counter.

"That'll be 5 dollars." The man said. Mr. Krabs laughed.

"Arg Arg Arg! Good one, but seriously you don't expect me to pay my money do you? This is a high school for heaven's sake, not a grocery store." Mr. Krabs laughed again.

"No, I'm serious. That'll be 5 dollars." The man replied. Mr. Krabs stopped laughing.

"What? You can't be serous. What kind of high school expects their students to pay their parent's money?"

"This high school does. Now can you please move, you're holding up the line." Mr. Krabs looked at the line of people waiting for some punch.

"Fine." He said pointing at the man. "But you'll be sorry that you coned me into some money." Mr. Krabs walked toward his daughter.

"See daddy, I told you not to do it." She reminded her dad.

"Don't worry Pearl, I'll get you some punch or my name isn't Eugene H. Krabs!" He rushed towed the man, and pinned him to the ground.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Pearl shouted.

"Now give me daughter some punch or else!" Mr. Krabs threatened.

"Sorry, school rules. You have to pay like everyone else." The man said freighted.

"That's it! I have had enough!" Mr. Krabs walked over to the punch stand, and broke it to bits.

"Daddy! Don't do what I think you're doing!" Pearl shouted. Mr. Krabs started going crazy, and began breaking everything at the prom!

"Daddy stop it! Pearl pleaded, but her dad was too busy breaking everything to listen.

"Daddy Please!" Pearl's friends came by.

"Wow Peal!" One of her friends said. "If there was a "Craziest dad contest", your dad will win first prize." Then her friends broke out laughing and left. Poor Pearl had no chose but to cry loudly. She cried until everyone had left the building.

"Come on Pearl, don't do this." Mr. Krabs coaxed her daughter.

"Dad, you've ruined everything." She wailed.

"Calm down, Pearl! I didn't ruin everything."

"Yes you did!" She cried some more. I wanted to say something to cheer her up, but The Flying Dutchmen interrupted.

"Come on SpongeBob, there's plenty more to see." I took one last look at the crying Pearl; I sighed and then followed the Flying Dutchmen out of the building.

"Gosh, poor Pearl, I knew Mr. Krabs was violent at times, but not _that _violent." I told the Flying Dutchmen walking to the portal.

"Yeah, me neither," the Flying Dutchman confessed.

Then, I heard Pearl stampeding behind me. I looked behind me crying while she ran. I tried to run, but she was too fast and she ran over my spongy body.

"You're the worst daddy in the universe!!" She cried all the way home.

"Pearl come back! I can change!" Mr. Krabs shouted then sighed.

"I bet she'd be happier taking a sponge to a prom rather then me."

"Come on, nothing more to see here." The flying Dutchmen said, picking me up and away we went to our next destination.

Next, we went to Sandy's treedome. I got up and brushed myself off, and looked around.

"What are we doing at Sandy's Tree dome?" I asked.

"You'll see." The Dutchmen replayed. Suddenly the door to Sandy's Tree dome opened, and out walked Sandy with her suitcases.

"What is Sandy doing with those bags?"

"She's moving away." I quickly turned around and gave the Dutchmen a worried look.

"Why?" I wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"She misses her home back in Texas, so she's going home." I looked at him again.

"But, I thought we showed her that here is where she belonged."

"Correction, you did. You didn't want her to leave, and with you never being born, it never happed." I watched in terrier as Sandy left her house.

"That's it!" I said. "I can't let this happen to my friend, I got to stop her!" I started towards her.

"Aw SpongeBob, where are you going?" Dutchmen asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to talk to Sandy, and convince her to stay."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because she won't listen to you."

"Yes she will."

"No she won't." I put my hands on my hips.

"Dutchie, she's been my friend for almost 9 years, so she'll listen to what I have to say."

"Well ok, but I doubt it." I scowled at him, and then made my way up to Sandy.

"Hey Sandy." I waved to her. There was no response.

"Hey Sandy." I repeated more loudly this time. Still, I herd nothing come out of her mouth.

"HEY SANDY!!! WHY ARE YOU MOVING?" I harrored with my loudest voice. Still there was nothing to hear.

"Why is Sandy not hearing me?" I asked, finally giving up.

"I told you, you don't exist."Duchmen told me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"NO! Sandy, please stay here! Patrick shouted rushing toward Sandy's bus stop, and grabbing her feet.

"Please Sandy; if you leave I won't have any friends! Patrick sobbed.

"Don't be silly Patrick, you still have Squidward." Sandy reminded him.

"Yeah, but Squidward's is too busy with Clarie all the time."

"Look Patrick, Squidward just wants some peace and quiet is all. Now I'm leaving, and that's final! That when Sandy's bus came, she shook Patrick off, got on it, and left.

"NO SANDY!!!!"! Patrick fell on the ground and cried and cied.

"Poor Patrick." I said with a frown. "Left without a friend in the world.

"What about Squidward?" Duchie asked.

"Squidward's busy with Claire." I reminded him.

"Well come on." Duchie said. "There's nothing more we can do." He ordered me to follow. I followed him, still frowning. I sighed.

"It's just that, I feel bad when my friends are sad, espcaelly Patrick. I just wished I could talk to him, and you know cheer him up a bit." I said walking towards the portal.

"Yeah, well no one's perfect." He said, and then we went into the portal, going to our next destination, and my next depression.


	3. Chapter 3: Gary

Chapter 3: Gary

"Where are we now?" I asked Dutchie when we were on ground again.

"We are at Flats's house." He replied.

"Not Flats the Founder!" I said terrified, thinking about my number one bully at Boating School.

"That's the one."

"Why did you bring me here? Is he sad because he can't kick anyone else's butt?"

"No you'll see." We hid behind some rocks as a snail slither by.

I couldn't believe it! It was my trempory snail, Larry! He was holding in his mouth was none other then Gary? Gary tried to wriggle loose but it was no use, Larry's teeth were to strong.

"What the barnacles is going on here? Where is he taking Gary?" I asked, confused.

"To Flats's house." Dutchie answered.

"What For?"

"Discipline. Gary ran away again."

"Wait! Gary's _my_ snail, disciplining him is _my_ job, not Flats."

"Yeah but, Flats adopted him."

"Why? He has Larry.

"He adopted Gary to try his bulling tecnic."

"Bullying tecnik? You mean he torcues him?"

"Uh Huh, every day."

"But why?"

"Because he's a bully! Now let's watch and see what happens."

"I don't think I can watch Gary getting mistreated, but I'll try. We stopped talking and watched what was going on. Larry dropped Gary by Flat's feet.

"Thought you could get away from me again huh?" Flat's said. Gary didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Flat's commended, taking a whip and hitting Gary with it.

"Meow!" Gary aphorized, hiding in his shell. I gasped in horror at was what happing to poor Gary.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, understand?" Gary nodded his head, and poked his head out of his shell.

"Good, now let's play some volleyball. Gary took a step back as he knew what was going to happen next. Flats looked around for a volley ball.

"Oh look, we don't have a ball to play with again. I guess you'll have to do again. Gary slithed away in fear, but flats was too fast and grabbed him.

"Play ball!" Flats shouted. Gary hid in his shell while Flats threw him over the net. Larry and Flats were playing volleyball, with Gary as the ball!

"Someone should stop this, and arrest flats for sea animal abuse!" I said, walking towards them. "I'm coming Gary!" Ducthie stopped me with his ghostly tail.

"Wait, let see what happens next." He said.

When the game was over, Gary crashed into same coral, while Flats congrated Larry. Gary spit out some carol, while Flats stood above him.

"What are you doing laying on the job, Zero? Get up! Flats took Gary and sat him up violently. Gary had to pull 400 logs up to Flat's fireplace.

"I can't watch this any longer!" I confessed. "Flat's is nothing but a jerk! I mean, he's mistreating Gary, and why does Flats call him Zero?"

"Flat's calls Gary Zero, because Flats didn't have another name for him." Ducthie answered.

"Well, that's just mean! I don't think its funny ether."

"It is funny to Flats."

"That's it! I have had enough! We're going home right now!" I shouted. I just couldn't bear seeing Gary get beat up again.

"Can't, we have one more destinations first." Duchie said.

"Fine, lets get it over with." I sighed following him into the portal.

"Next stop, Planktopolis 2!" He shouted, and with a snap of his fingers, we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Planktopolis 2

Chapter 4: Planktopolis 2

"What's happening here?" I asked Ducthie when we landed. I looked around, everybody was there working hard.

"Everybody is being force to work by an evil tiny dictator."

"Who's the evil tiny dictator?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Can you give me a hint?"

"It begins with a P"

"Patrick can't be it, he is too nice and my best friend."

"It's not Patrick."

"Lets see, Pearl's the opposite of tiny, if she was a dictator she would probably have tea with the entire city."

"One more guess." I was thinking hard, and then I snapped my fingers with an idea.

"I got it! Is it a tiny electrical mouse named Pichu?"

"Who's Pichu?"

"I have no clue." I shrugged.

"No, the evil dictator is Sheldon J. Plankton."

"Sheldon J. Plankton?" I gasped.

"Yes, Sheldon J. Plankton?"

"Why? What about trying to steal the krabby Patty, instead of ruling this wonderful realm?"

"He already stole the secret formula."

"He did? How?"

"He tangled up Mr. Krabs and Squidward and stole it."

How?"

He tied them up in Dental floss."

"Why Dental floss?"

"His mother is always complaining to him to floss his teeth, and that was the only useful thing he had in his "secret Compartment."

"Are you trying to say that if I wasn't born, none of this wouldn't have happen?

"Precisely."

"Oh Tarter Sauce! I wished I never said what I said."

"Look over there SpongeBob." He pointed. I looked where he was pointing to and gasped. Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Gary were waiting for Plankton's next commended. Plankton was in a giant robot.

"What do you wish your tiniest?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Don't call me Tiny?" he shouted, hurting Mr. Krabs with a whip.

"I sorry, I meant your highness." He shouted in pain.

"Good. Now I want all off you to… Hey Pinky, stop sleeping! He whipped Patrick, who was sleeping in shape.

"Yes Sir!" He saluted

"I want all of you to make my stature bigger." He said, after looking at his structure."

"But you structure is big enough already." Mr. Krabs replied.

"GET MOVING!!!"

"Right away your highness." Mr. Krabs said and scurried off. Patrick went off in the same direction.

"Can I practice my clarinet like you promised?" Squidward asked.

"Maybe, if you do a good job, now MOVE!

"Yes sir!" Squidward saluted then went as far as his tentacles could carry him.

"And You." He looked at Gary. "You are so slow. You need a move on now!"

"Meow. Meow. Meow." Gary meowed.

"I don't care that going slow is part of a snail's nature. You need to improve your speed, OR ELSE!"

"NOW MOVE IT!" Gary stuck out his tongue at Plankton.

"Listen up pipsqwak." Plankton sounded mad now. "Move it or you can play another round of snail ball with flats with super sharp spikes surrounding the field, and an electric net!" Gary shiver and began slowly go to his destination.

"Fine! I'll help you move faster." Plankton controlled the giant robot to kick Gary!

"Meoooooooow!" Gary hollered.

"Finally Karen, we got the respect we deserved.

"You mean the respect _YOU_ deserve." Karen said.

"I know I already said this four years ago, NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!" And with that, both Plankton and his computer laughed an evil storm.

"I can't believe Plankton would be so mean to Gary like that!" I said. "I mean, did you see that he kicked Gary! Not tossed, not volleyballed, but _kicked_! I mean he is acting like a big brat like those boys with the fire salamander and the fire monkey."

"Ok _seriously_, Where are you coming up with those ideas? The fire monkey?" Ducthie asked.

"Seriously." I told him. "I have no clue, Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy weren't on, so I watched these crazy cartoons instead.

"Hmm. I sometimes watch those crazy cartoons too. It was crazy like Peal's sweet 16th birthday last year." Ducthie said.

Now come on! I can't watch this any longer. I want to go home!

"I'm sorry, but you need to prove yourselves worthy first. "Ducthie replayed.

"What do you mean?" I said crouching on my knees, and bagging to be home. He didn't say anything.

"Come on Ducthie" I was determinened to get home I want to go home! I was crying now. Duchy still didn't answer.

"I want go home! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" all this time, I was pounding on his transparent chest.

"I WANT TO GO HOME! Please! I said with a tear.

Then suddenly, I landed on something soft. I looked up. Ducthie was nowhere in sight. I looked around; I saw my bed, my blow horn alarm, and Gary's food bowl and some old newspapers. I went to the kitchen. I saw my refrigerator, my sink, and my soapy ditches. I went down stars. I saw my sofa, my fish head hanging on the chilling, and my front door.

I looked at myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, No dream reality!

I knew one thing as I went outside to breathe the mourning air. I was home!


	5. Chapter 5: Home at Last

Chapter: 5 Home at last!

"Meow?" meowed a familiar voice I looked; it was my pet snail, Gary!

"Gary!" I said with joy coming to hug him. "Yes it's me, your owner and Sponge. Boy, have I missed you." I kissed him on the head. "Is Flats giving you a tough time?"

"Meow?" Gary looked at me, puzzled. I was shocked.

"Flats, remember? Scolding you, and making you into a volleyball?"

"Meow Meow." Gary said, shaking his head.

"You don't remember a thing?"

"Meow. Meow." Again, shaking his head.

"Hmmmm," I said scathing my chin. "How can you not remember?" I snapped my fingers."Unless, Dutchie made it so things never happened the way they did."

"Meow?" Gary sounded puzzled again.

"I better see the rest of the town." I said putting Gary down on the ground and patting him.

"I'll be right back." I promised him, and went outside. Outside I saw Squidward.

"Squidward!" I hollered rushing up and hugging him.

"Of course, this is what I need every mourning." He sighed.

"Boy, have I missed you." I told him.

"SpongeBob, in case you haven't noticed I saw you yesterday, and the fact that we're neighbors we see each other every day." Then he whispered to himself. "Through I wish we didn't have to." I laughed.

"But I still miss you, it feels like forever since we seen each other."

"I still wish it was forever." Squidward murmured to himself.

"Well, I got to check the Krusty Krab is still in good condition." I said, walking away. "See you soon." \

"Whatever." Squidward said, and then hopped onto his tanning bad and tanned.

"Gee, I hope the Krusty Krab is all right." I said, passing by Pearl and Mr. Krab's house.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Pearl shouted to me.

"Hey Pearl." I said, still walking. Suddenly I stopped, and rushed over to Pearl.

"Pearl, I'm sorry what your dad did last night."

"What did he do?" She sounded confused.

"He destroyed your prom last night, remember?"

"SpongeBob, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you remember? Your dad destroyed that booth, and attacked a man at your school."

"SpongeBob, don't be silly, my daddy won't do that! He loves me, and he is the best daddy in the whole sea."

"Yesterday you said he was the worst daddy in the whole universe."

"Why would I say a postpasterous thing like that? I'm his teenaged daughter for crying out loud. I'm supposed to love him, just like another teenager would."

"Oh, I haven't thought about that." I confessed. "Well, see you Pearl! I started on my way.

"Bye SpongeBob!" She waved to me. To herself she shook her head and sighed.

"My dad may be crazy, but SpongeBob's right! What if he? Oh, that could never happen. My dad won't do that." She went inside "At least I hope not!"

I saw Sandy passing by me. I stopped, and turned around.

"Hey Sandy! I'm so glad that you didn't move to Texas after all."

"Huh?" She wondered. "Why would I do a silly thing like that when I have all of my friends right here?"

"Oh, it's nothing Sandy, I'm just glad you're back!" I hugged her then left.

"Sometimes that SpongeBob is crazier then a dozen walnuts." She told herself, and left.

"Patrick!" I said when I saw him in Jellyfish fields. "I'm sure glad you're not in the hospital"

"What's a hospital." He asked. I laughed.

"I hope you're not still mad at me about what happened last night." Patrick scathed his head.

"What happened last night?" I laughed some more.

"Nothing Patrick, well I got to go, see you Patrick!" I left.

"See you." Patrick still looked confused. "I still don't know what a hospital is. Oh well, guess its not important now." He shrugged, and then continued jelly fishing.

Finally, I reached the front doors to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was already there, unlocking the door.

"Hey Mr. Krabs." I said, nervously.

"Hey, SpongeBob." He said, turning around.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For destroying the Krusty Krab, and slamming the door in your face."

"What in blue blazes are you talking about lad?"

"You used the F word on me sir." Mr. Krabs gasped.

"I thought you and your pink friend of yours were done with those horrible words!" Mr. Krabs sounded mad again. "I guess you're not!"

"No No! Mr. Krabs, not that F word!" I said." "The other F word, fired."

"Why in the world would I say that to me best fry cook?"

"Oh thank goodness, thank you! Thank you! I hugged him, and rushed inside.

"Hey Spats!" I told him in my kitchen. "Remember me? You ol' pal SpongeBob?" I cradled my special specula in my arms. Mr. Krabs looked confused as I said hi to a bunch of inanmanite objects in my kitchen.

Afterwards, every one of my friends came to the Krusty Krab that night They came to wish me a happy "I'm back" reunion party.

"Why are we doing this crazy party about SpongeBob's ridiculous story again?' Squidward asked Mr. Krabs.

"I don't know, Squidward." He answered, dancing to the music. "But let's boogie!" Squidward sighed.

"Wow SpongeBob!" Patrick told me. "This party is so awesome!"

"Yeah, Totally!" Sandy agreed. "I just can't stop dancing to the beat!"

"Thank guys!" I told them. "But, I couldn't have done this party without such great friends like you are."

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked. She stopped dancing

"Well, you guys are always there for me, and I respect that."

"Ah, you really mean it?" Sandy started dancing again. I smiled as Gary slithered on my head.

"Yes, I really do." Everyone surrounded me in a huge circle.

"Can we have some cake now?" Patrick asked randomly. Everyone looked at Patrick and laughed, except Squidward.

I didn't care about cake, I just was glad to be home. My home, Bikini Bottom! Filed with all my friends, I was happy to be home.


End file.
